Together As One
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: A story about the Marauders through Hogwarts, including Sirius and Remus getting together because I say so , and beyond. Centered around Remus and Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Prank**

Disclaimer : I **DON'T **own anything apart from the twisted little plot, and my lovely character Daphne

Remus sat in the common room alone, reading, as it was only 8'o'clock, and it was a Saturday. He sighed happily to himself as he turned the page, "Mornin' Rem" came a voice from the girl's dormitory stairs. Remus turned round and smiled when he saw a familiar face smiling at him "Mornin' Daph" he replied marking the page in his book and placing the book on the table. Daphne was a short 5th year, like them, with long dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes and she had been Lily's best friends since they were 6.

"No-one else up?" Daphne commented it was more a statement then a question, Remus looked to her "unless there are loads of people around here that I can't see I'd say no, there's no-one else up." He replied

"Well I can't see anyone but they could all be hiding beneath James' invisibility cloak" Daphne retorted with a knowing look.

"you know as well as I do that we can only fit 4 people under that cloak, well we managed to squeeze 5 once but that's a different story" Remus replied in a bored voice. Daphne began laughing, Remus soon joined in. Lily came down "Mornin' Daph, Mornin' Rem" she called coming to sit down "Mornin' Lils" they chorused

"What's so funny?" She inquired

"Well Daphne seems to think the whole of Gryffindor house are in the common room hiding under James' invisibility cloak" Remus filled in.

"It's could happen" Daphne insisted. All 3 of them fell about laughing Remus felt so relaxed around Daphne and Lily, they were the only 2 out of the 3 people (the other being James) who knew he was gay, that knew he fancied Sirius. It was known to the whole school that Sirius was bisexual but as Remus kept telling Daphne and Lily _"He'd never like me like that, he's one of my best friends"_

It was now nearly 9'o'clock "I think we'd better go wake them up" Lily said "you know what there like if they don't have breakfast" she added. Daphne's face lit up "it's no fun to wake them up normally, I say, we prank the pranksters" Daphne said with a grin. "Ohhh, I think Daph's got an idea" Lily mocked

"Actually I do" Daphne replied and poked her tongue out at Lily, she stood up "follow me" she instructed. Remus and Lily looked at each other before following Daphne up to the boy's dormitory. Peter was lying on his stomach on foot sticking out and snoring loudly, James was lying on his side curled up into a ball and Sirius was lying on his side one hand curled into a fist under his chin. Daphne had gone into the bathroom and Remus could hear running water so he went to investigate. Daphne had to buckets of water next to her and was filling a third, she looked up at Remus and grinned who grinned back at her and took a bucket, Lily who had followed Remus in took the other bucket also grinning. Daphne came out of the bathroom with her bucket, Lily was standing at the end of James bed, Remus at the end of Sirius' bed, Daphne took her position at the end of Peter's bed. Daphne nodded to Lily and Remus who nodded back "on 3" Daphne said "1"

"2" Remus continued

"3" Lily finished. They threw the water over the boy's, dropped the buckets and ran out of the room

* * *

A/N

OK, so that was the 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic -gasp- well please R&R if it's great let me know, if it's a load of crap let me know

i will post the next chapter tomorrow and the next chapter the day after (if i've finnished writing, i will try and updated frequently)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Revenge**

Disclaimer : I **DON'T **own anything apart from the twisted little plot, and my lovely character Daphne

* * *

Sirius yelped, "FUCK! that was cold" he shouted.

"What a wake up call" James added

"Why am I wet?" came a very confused Peter's voice, he was sitting on the floor in a bundle obviously just fallen out of bed from the shock, "We have the lovely _bucket brigade _to thank or that" Sirius answered

"Huh?" was the reply he got from Sirius who still looked confused "Lily, Remus and Daphne" James filled in getting out of bed. James picked up his wand and did a quick drying charm, Sirius, on the other hand, decided to shack himself dry looking much like a wet dog "Padfoot" James moaned having just been showered by him "I just dried myself" he continued "Sorry Sirius replied looking sheepish and casting is own drying charm.

"Is it time fore breakfast?" Peter asked, no-one answered him. Sirius was by the window glaring at _'The Bucket Brigade'_ who were sitting by the lake laughing he turned round to look at James (who had just come out of the bathroom) grinning one of those famous Black grins, James grinned back.

"Sirius, are you thinking what I think you're thinking? which is also what I'm thinking"

"That depends prongs buddy, what are you thinking that you also think I'm thinking?" Sirius asked in response Peter looked between the two looking more and more confused "what are you guys talking about?" he asked. James ignored him and answered Sirius "Well, what I'm thinking, and what I think _you're_ thinking is revenge"

"Well, in thinking you're thinking what I'm thinking, and thinking revenge, you though correct" Sirius replied.

"I'm confused" Peter moaned burying his face in his hands and shacking his head. James ignored him again "and did you have anything in mind Pads?" he asked Sirius.

"I have one thing in mind, a little charm I've been wanting to test out Prongsie old boy" Sirius replied and went to his bed side table and pulled out a little blue book entitled **_'Charms To Trick Your Friends' _**"I found it in an old shop" he explained as he flicked though the book looking for the right page. "Here we go" he muttered handing the book to James, James took the book and began reading the page Sirius had indicated. "Brilliant Sirius, mind you it might be fun to try it out on Snivellus" James said patting Sirius on the back "Hey Pett look at this, Pett, Pett?" he turned round "where' Peter go?" he asked

"To breakfast?" Sirius said with a shrug.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find Daph, Lils and Rem" James said excitedly picking up his wand and pulling his Jacket on, Sirius tied his hair into a lose ponytail before going to get **_'The Marauders Map' _**"I solemnly swear I'm up to no-good" he muttered pointing his wand at the familiar piece of parchment. "They're in the Garden" he said placing the map in his pocket.

James and Sirius walked out of the Gryffindor tower, down to the entrance hall and towards the Hogwarts gardens "there they are" Sirius whispered pointing to a bench James nodded "we can hide in that bush" he replied indicating a bush not far from Remus and the girls. They moved quickly towards the bush and ducked down "ready?" James asked Sirius nodded James nodded back. They both stood up, pointed their wands at Remus, Lily and Daphne and shouted _"INFLECTO"_

* * *

A/N

Ok, there ya have it, my second chapter, i'm really sorry it took so long, my comp broke and isnt completely fixed so i've been using my friends comp, lol, it might take awhile for me to get the next chapter up and im sorry

neways hope ya liked it now ya've red it rate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Did WHAT!**

Disclaimer : I **DON'T **own anything apart from the twisted little plot, and my lovely character Daphne

* * *

There was a flash of yellow light. The girls had jumped back and screamed, Remus had yelped and turned around, all they could see was James and Sirius rolling on the floor with laughter. They got up slowly

"Hi guys" James said grinning. Remus, Lily and Daphne were pointing there wands threateningly at Sirius and James.

"What did you do?" Remus growled.

"We...erm...dyed you hair" Sirius muttered timidly.

"You did WHAT!" Lily shrieked, Daphne had got a mirror out of her pocket "my hair is _Green_" she exclaimed

"Strangely enough that suits you" Remus said

"My mum always said no when I asked if I could dye my hair, now you guys have done it for me" Lily looked shocked that Daphne was happy about it.

Daphne smiled at her and turned to Remus "Oh Rem, you look cute with red hair" she said

"Yeah, it perks you up a lot makes you look less pale" Lily chipped in.

"Ya really think so?" he asked

"Yes!" they chorused and showed him in Daphne's mirror.

"Hmmmmm, perhaps you're right, and Lily purple really is your colour" Remus said thoughtfully smiling. Lily looked in the mirror herself and smiled.

James and Sirius stood there is shock "you mean you're not angry?" James managed to get out.

"Not anymore, it's a nice change, but it does wear off doesn't it?" Lily asked her smiling turning into a worried expression.

"Yeah" Sirius replied "it wears off after about 24 hours" he added.

"Oh good, coz I don't wanna walk around with green hair forever" Daphne sighed with relief.

"Awwww, but Daph you look good with green hair" Sirius whined

"Always the charmer Sirius" Daphne replied grinning.

"Its how I was born to be, ain't that right Remmie?" Sirius said putting an arm around Remus' shoulders Remus blushed slightly "Erm...er...Yeah I guess" Remus stammered blushing even more Daphne smiled at him sympathetically at him. Remus smiled back, Sirius hadn't noticed a thing. Lily watched them for awhile then got an idea "Rem, Daph can I talk to you quickly?" she asked

"Sure Lils" Daphne replied and walked away from the boys. Remus shrugged away from Sirius and followed them. They began talking quietly.

Sirius looked at James "what d'ya think they're talking about?" he asked.

"No idea Pads" was the reply he got, James see Daphne grin evilly "but I _think_ they're planning something" he added sounding a little worried.

"**Did you hear what it was?" Daphne asked Rebus excitedly. Remus nodded "yes" he replied now grinning.**

Sirius gulped "wanna run away and get lunch (A/N it's now like 12:00)) before they get back?" He asked "don't be such a wimp Pad's" he replied "besides I'd rather hide in the kitchens" he added. Remus, Lily and Daphne were walking back towards Sirius and James still muttering.

Sirius and James gulped, Remus Lily and Daphne stopped muttering and smiled at them.

"done talking?" James asked.

"Obviously" Daphne replied.

Suddenly Remus, Lily and Daphne had their wands out "INFLECTO!" they all shouted. There was another flash of yellow light and there james with yellow hair and Sirius with electric blue hair.

"oh my god, I can't believe you just did that" james complained.

"well it wouldn't go with the rest of the plan if you hair wasn't dyed as well" Lily replied

"Plan?" Sirius questioned

"yes plan" Daphne said and began to tell them the plan.

* * *

**A/N** - OMGosh, I am so so so so sooooo sorry, i havent post, I've been sooooo busy with coursework it's unbelievavle, anyway this is my new chapter, and i wont be able to get te new one on for at least a week coz i haven't writen it yet, please don't hate me, i will try and hurry.

Now you're read it Rate it, please and thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner**

The doors to the great hall swung open and every head in the great hall turned to at James, Sirius, Remus, Daphne and Lily all wearing their dress robes. Sirius, Remus and James all had robes similar to their school robes but were made out of dark blue silk, Daphne had a beautiful set of pale gold robes and Lily a set of pale blue. All of them had a simple white gold((A/N so it's silver in colour, but coz Remus is allergic to Silver I put white gold)) broach on an animal, their animagus form; Remus a wolf, Sirius a dog, James a stag, Lily a cat and Daphne a bear. Everybody watched them nervously, wearing their dress robes was a sure sign the marauders had a prank planned, they wanted to do thing with style.

McGonagall had a look that said _"detention NOW!" _Dumbledore was smiling and the glint in his eyes seemed brighter than usual. "Nice of you to join us, do I get the pleasure in knowing who your victim is this time?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Sorry Sir, you have to wait and find out like everybody else" Sirius replied grinning and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I look forward to it, I love you new hair colours by the way?" Dumbledore replied still smiling.

"Why thank you Sir, we could do it for you if you like" James replied grinning also.

"Not now, perhaps later James" Dumbledore said still smiling and turning back to his food.

"Really Albus, we mustn't encourage them" McGonagall said

"Now Minerva, they have a certain talent, teachers are support to encourage the talent of there student" Albus replied simply while cutting up a potato.

"Not this sort of Talent, a talent for there studies yes, not for prank pulling" McGonagall said.

"Any talent is to be encouraged, besides I rather enjoy there pranks" Albus said finally and ate his potato. Professor McGonagall simply gave him a disapproving look and went back to her own dinner.

Dinner went by uneventful after the marauders late entrance, soon everyone was getting up and leaving the great hall. Sirius grinned as he watched people leave "there they go" He said nudging James, he grinned and nudged Remus, who nudged Lily and Daphne, the all stood up, the few closest to The Marauders looked at them and grinned nudging each other, knowing The Marauders were about to strike.

They began heading out the door and towards a certain group of people Sirius and James got pushed slightly by Remus and Daphne so they walked into the group, 2 members in particular.

"Watch what you're doing Black" came the familiar voice of Lucious Malfoy

"You too Potter" Snarled an angry Servous Snape.

While Snape and Malfoy were paying attention to Sirius and James, Remus and Daphne were behind them and had muttered _"inflecto"_ in unisons. There was a flash of yellow light and everyone around them burst out laughing.

Lucious looked around and then at Snape both had looks of horror on there faces.

"HEY, Sniverlous, Pink really is your colour" Sirius yelled over the crowd

"I agree with you Pads, but I think Luci really suits that shade of orange." James called to Sirius.

The crowd was growing larger and everyone was laughing, for in the middle of the crowd stood; Lucious Malfoy, a young man only a year older then The Marauders, who usually had white blonde hair now had florescent orange hair and of course Servous Snape (Sniverlous), a boy in The Marauders year with greasy black hair now had hair of a most iridescent pink.

The Teachers had now come out of the great hall upon hearing the commotion, the crowd divided to let Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn through.

"Why am I not surprised at your victims, they rarely change" came the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore "Very nicely done I must add, diversion tactics, not normally what you do, but pulled off very nicely I might add" he finished smiling, his eyes shinning still.

"You mean your not going to punish them" shrieked Professor Slughorn and the 2 boys.

"Not at all, that is of course with me presuming it wears off, considering you've done it to yourselves"

It was Sirius who spoke, as usual "of course it wears off professor, in about 24hrs, so this time tomorrow it should have worn off, if not tomorrow night the morning after" he replied still grinning, truth was they had added a long lasting charm, so it would in fact last for about a week at the least **((A/N Hee Hee, Snape with bright pink hair for a whole week, is it just me or does that scream kinky, lol, that's the last time I'm aloud sugar before I write a fanfic chappie.))**

Dumbledore nodded "then I see no reason to give any sort of punishment, now all of you, off to bed, you have classes in the morning" Dumbledore then walked off in the direction of his office/sleeping quarters **((A/N I just guessed he'd sleep in his office, well I guessed teachers ad a little chamber to the side of there offices)) **The other teachers began to disperse and the students began heading for there separate dorms, all stopping to pat The Marauders on the back and/or congratulate them on yet another great prank.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Ok, I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated, I've been swamped with course work and family problems and getting ready for my drama performance, but that's no excuse, I owe it to you, my lovely readers to update. So here it is, I'm sorry if it sucks.

Also I had the urge to right a Harry/Draco fic, so that's in the making, and I'll hope you'll like that as much as you all seem to like this. Enough of my rambling.

On with the show:

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Admittance**

Remus was once again the first one to wake up, he stretched and got out of bed walking to the bathroom he looked in the mirror luckily his hair was only tinged slightly red now. Remus sighed to himself, tonight was the full moon, and he was dreading it. He undressed and stepped into the shower. Remus wasn't the only one awake, Sirius was also awake, he had been watching Remus as he got up and walked into the bathroom. Sirius pulled himself out of bed and ran a hand through his hair, once again he had woken with his bed wet and sticky.

Sirius growled at himself, damn these feelings. James had woken up at the growl and looked over at Sirius, seeing him cleaning his sheets with a spell "Who's the lucky girl?" he asked with a grin noticing Sirius sticky sheets and pyjama bottoms. "Leave it out James" he snapped and threw a pillow at him. Sirius grabbed his wash things and walked into the bathroom.

**-Later that day-**

Sirius was lazing in the sun by a tree by the lake, he looked up at James as he approached "Come on Pad's tell me who _she_ is" he said as he flopped down next to Sirius.

Sirius looked at James "I'm not going to tell you who _he_ is" Sirius replied bluntly.

James looked a little surprised, he knew Sirius was bisexual, but never had Sirius got so hung up about a guy before, a couple of girls here and there, but never had a guy caused Sirius to have wet dreams. "Oh come on Pad's tell me who he is" James tried to coax "Honest Jamie, you're like a dog with a bone, you just won't drop it" Sirius replied starting to get annoyed by James now.

"But pad's, I wanna know, I won't tell anyone, I never have before" he complained, using that whinny voice that seemed to go right through Sirius. Sirius sighed and looked down at his own hands and mumbled b "It's Remus" it was so quiet, but he knew James had heard him.

Sirius was right, James had heard him, and he dived at him, wrestling him to the ground, you see, James is very protective when it comes to Remus, taking on a big brother role as it were. "Don't do that to him Sirius" James growled angrily, everyone knew Sirius was always with a new person every week. "I wouldn't hurt him, you know that" Sirius yelled changing the position so he was now the one on top, pinning James down. "We all know what you're like Padfoot" James hissed managing to get Sirius off of him, he sat on his stomach so Sirius couldn't move. "It's not like that James, I _love_ him" Sirius panted. James nearly feel off of Sirius "What?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me. _I_. _Love_. _Him_" this was the first time Sirius had admitted it, even to himself, he had always told himself it was just an infatuation. "I swear to Merlin Sirius, if you harm him in anyway, I will hunt you down" James growled, "That's all I'm saying on the matter" he finished. James got off of Sirius and sat by the tree, while Sirius sat up.

James and Sirius went back to talking like nothing had happened.

* * *

Ok, please review, just so I know I haven't lost my readers, I don't know if I stated before, but this is set at the end of they're 5th year, so I can do the whole thing of Sirius running away to live with James during the summer between 5th and 6th year.

Luv

Leah xXx

P.S. I'm going to put up 2 chapters now, seen as I made you wait so long, that and I have muse today.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Full Moon  
**

The full moon had just crept in through the window of the shrieking shack. Remus gritted his teeth as the transformation began, bones began to crack and reshape, Remus fell to his knee's, his ears changed position on his head and turned more pointed and canine-like, he let out a yelp of pain as his fingers began to fuse together and form pads, he mouth began to elongate until it was a muzzle his skin began to burn as fur sprouted all over his body, he let out a scream of pain as his tail grew, the scream soon turned to a pitiful howl, he curled up into a fetus position until the pain passed he then stood up and turned his muzzle upwards letting out a howl, the form that now stood in Remus' spot was that of a large brown shaggy wolf. Moony was aloud to run free, it was his night tonight, he whimpered and began scratching at the trap door, there was someone there, he recognized those scents.

The door burst open and a ginger cat jumped through, very agile, followed by a large black dog, after that a bear ambled through, with a little difficulty, following them was a large stag, with a rat on his head, the stags antlers got caught in the trap door, the black dog let out a bark that sounded very much like a laugh, the stag shot him a glare and managed to get through, eventually.

Moony walked over to them as they entered, taking in their scents figuring out each one as they sat before him and allowed him to sniff at them. First the ginger cat, a flowery smell hit his nostrils, ah, that was Whiskers, a hard scent to forget, neck he walked to the bear, they went nose to nose, a good friends she had been to him, her name? Pawprint. Next he walked towards the stag and the rat, Prongs and Wormtail, that rat always quivered when Moony went towards him, but Moony always ignored it. Last but not least, the black dog, oh how Moony had a special bond with him, not because they were both canines, but because Moony, and Remus, they were both in love with him, Moony would see no harm come to his peculiar pack, but Padfoot, Padfoot he protect more then any of them. Padfoot barked happily at Moony pulled his tail gently and ran out the trap door, Moony hot on his tail. The others followed the chase.

Moony ran after Padfoot barking happily he caught up, nipped Padfoot's tail and ran off in front of him. This was a normal occurrence for the Marauders, they'd sit and watched Moony and Padfoot play tag till they tired, and then they'd take Moony back to the shack so he could sleep. Moony stopped mid chase and took a drink from the lake, his eyes then looked to the moon reflecting in the lake, he lifted his maw and howled to the moon, Padfoot came over to him, watching him, before reclining to his haunches and joining in the howl.

Moony looked at Padfoot as the got back to the shack, Moony wasn't as tired as he usually was as they hadn't been running all night. Moony barked at Padfoot and Padfoot barked back, diving at Moony. Moony tackled Padfoot to the ground and licked Padfoot's nose, Padfoot wrinkled his nose and returned the lick. Prongs looked at the others and they all slipped out the trap door, leaving Moony and Padfoot alone.

Moony looked up at the window, the sun had begun to rise, he let out a yelp and howl of pain as he felt himself going back to human form. Sirius had already turned back, he handed Remus his clothes. Remus looked up at Sirius, he remember everything that had happened "Siri I..." But Sirius cut him off pressing a firm kiss on his lips, Remus was a little taken back but returned the kiss slowly, it was everything he'd dreamed it would be, and more. Sirius pulled away from the kiss slowly and pulled Remus into his arms "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time" he whispered, Remus was a little shocked, he looked up into Sirius eyes "you're not the only one" he managed to get out and leaning into the embrace. "Come on" Sirius said quietly "Let's get you to the hospital wing" he continued as he picked Remus up who dozed off in his arms and Sirius began to walk.

* * *

Ok, So it's been like forever since I updated but I've been uber busy and I didn't like this chapter and now I've edited it and now I'll start updating again soon.

Ok, just in case anyone got a little confused, here's the who's who of Moony's Pack:

Whiskers - Ginger Cat - Lily  
Pawprint - Bear - Daphne  
Padfoot - Dog - Sirius  
Prongs - Stag - James  
Wormtail - Rat - Peter

And if you have any better nick names for Lily and Daphne, please tell me, coz mine suck and I know they do.

Oh and can anyone tell me what year it was that Snape found out about Remus, I'm gunna put it in their 6th year, but I just wanna know, just for my own peace of mind.

Luv

Leah xXx

P.S. has anyone else noticed that Peter disappeared? Wanna know why? Coz I don't like him, he'll appear every now and then, but it won't be for to long.


End file.
